heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Junpaku Innocent
Junpaku Innocent (純白イノセント Junpaku Inosento lit. Innocent Pure White) is a song that Maria Cadenzavna Eve sings in the seventh character song album of Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. Lyrics |-|Kanji = 泣いたって…泣いたって… 胸を打つことやめない 鼓動―イノチ―が歌ってる ゆこう自分らしくあるため 甲高く「わたし」と呼べる明日へと 未来図を描いてた　空の真っ青キャンパス 想像は非現実じゃない　0の殻を破るエナジー　Uh… はばたきの羽音残し　先立つ背中に わたしは何を見て感じた…？ 純白イノセント　新世界 「歌が好きだ」と　ハジけた 感情の上昇 「夢を始めるんだ」心に決めた今 目の前にヒカリが咲いた 何かの意味を落とし　散った声の残響 此処に生を吠えろと　テレパシーみたく伝うんだ　Ah… 一滴の愛でもいい　貰ったチカラを 音量上げて疾走　バラ撒け 蒼穹フライアウェイ　共鳴の風 つらぬくだけじゃ　飛べない 両翼に教わる 信じ番い合って生まれる　独奏曲―カデンツァ―が 今の私によく似合う 迷ったっていいさ わたしらしいじゃないか そうじゃなかった日なんて 一日も… 地べたが似合って 華なんて微塵もなくて だけど…だけど…！だけどッ！ 泣いたって…泣きじゃくっても… 胸を打つことやめない 鼓動―イノチ―が歌ってる ゆけばいいさ自分らしくあるため 甲高く「わたし」を呼べる明日へと それが「強さ」だ |-|Romaji = Naita tte...naita tte... Mune wo utsu koto yamenai Inochi ga utatteru Yukou jibun rashiku aru tame Kandakaku "watashi" to yoberu ashita e to Miraizu wo egaiteta sora no massao kyanpasu Sōzō wa hi genjitsu janai zero no kara wo yaburu enajī Uh... Habataki no haoto nokoshi sakidatsu senaka ni Watashi wa nani wo mite kanjita...? Junpaku inosento shin sekai "Uta ga suki da" to hajiketa Kanjō no jōshō "Yume wo hajimeru nda" kokoro ni kimeta ima Me no mae ni hikari ga saita Nanika no imi wo otoshi chitta koe no zankyō Koko ni sei wo hoero to terepashī mitaku tsutau nda Ah... Itteki no ai demo ī moratta chikara wo Onryō agete shissō bara make Sōkyū furai awei kyōmei no kaze Tsuranuku dake ja tobenai Ryōyoku ni osowaru Shinji tsugai atte umareru kadentsua ga Ima no watashi ni yoku niau Mayotta tte ī sa Watashi rashī janai ka Sō janakatta hi nante Ichinichi mo... Jibeta ga niatte Hana nante mijin mo nakute Dakedo...dakedo...! Dakedo! Naita tte...nakijaku tte mo... Mune wo utsu koto yamenai Inochi ga utatteru Yukeba ī sa jibun rashiku aru tame Kandakaku "watashi" wo yoberu ashita e to Sore ga "tsuyosa" da |-|English = Even if I cry… Even if I cry… I won’t stop striking at your chest I’ll sing this beat -life- Let’s go forth, so I can be myself To the tomorrow where I can call “me” with a high voice I drew a map of the future on the pure blue canvas of the sky Imagination isn’t unrealistic, it’s the energy to break through the shell of 0, uh… The traces of the sound of beating wings comes from the back leading me What was it I thought I saw…? Pure white innocent, a new world “I like your song,” it’s embarrassing But my mood rose “My dreams have begun,” now that my heart has decided Light blooms before my eyes I dropped the meaning of something, the echoes of scattered voices The roar of life here, it’s transmitted like telepathy Just one drop of love is fine, with this power I received Raise the volume and dash, scatter and spread Fly away into the blue sky, with the resonating wind With persistence alone, you won’t be able to fly Those two wings taught me that The solo recital -CADENZA- that’s born from trusting each other It suits the me right now It’s fine to be lost Isn’t that just like me There isn’t a day not like that Not a day… The ground suits me I don’t have a trace of splendour But… But… But! Even if I cry… Even if I’m sobbing… I won’t stop striking at your chest I’ll sing this beat -life- It’s fine to go forth, so I can be myself To the tomorrow where I can call “me” with a high voice That is “strength” Category:Songs Category:Symphogear Songs